


It's Not a Date!

by Troublesome1220



Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troublesome1220/pseuds/Troublesome1220
Summary: How did my simple day off become like this?
Relationships: Murayama Yuiri/Okada Nana
Kudos: 18





	It's Not a Date!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea that popped in my head half a year ago lol. Finally picked it up and rewrote it.

As an idol, Yamauchi Mizuki is used to being in front of the camera, and maybe even occasionally dealing with the paparazzi. But never before had she imagined being on the other side of the camera and following (aka stalking) her pseudo parents in the broad daylight of Shibuya. Especially not on a rare day off. 

(Just 30 minutes ago)

Waving goodbye to Hattsu, Zukky began making her way to the train station. Having had a coincidental day off, the two members had met up early in Shibuya to hang out. A day out with Hattsu had proven to be enjoyable, and Zukky felt as though she had learned a lot about the weird girl that she happened to share many things in common with. But due to family matters, Hattsu had to head off early.

Left alone to her own devices, Zukky decided to wander around a bit before heading home as well. It was a day off after all. And that, became her first mistake.

She should have gone home early. She should have left Shibuya as fast as her long legs could have carried her. Left before she was caught in the schemes of beings much more nosy than herself. Before she was coerced into what was likely the most embarrassing thing in her life.

With milk tea in hand and walking wherever her feet take her, Zukky had unexpectedly spotted two familiar figures across the street. But her plans to greet them were cut short when a short figure appeared in her peripheral vision and tackled her to the ground. Wheezing painfully, Zukky opened her eyes to be greeted by the boyish grin of one Kai Kokoa. And the giggle of one smiling Yamane Suzuha standing above them.

“Zukky-chan~ Now let’s not disturb their date, shall we?” Despite the smile on Suzuha’s face, Zukky felt that that wasn’t a request. 

“D-date?” 

“Yea! Date! Mom and Dad are on a date!” Kokoa bounced up and down excitedly from her pose on top of Zukky. Choking at the sudden pressure on her stomach, Zukky held onto Kokoa’s waist to stop her from any further movement. 

“Get up you two! How long do you plan on sitting there? They’re on the move again!” Zun-chan quickly pulled the two to their feet. Across the street, their targets had just exited the ice cream shop with two cups of ice cream in hand, predictably mint chocolate. 

“I want ice cream.” Kokoa whispered. 

“Now’s not the time Kokoa-chan! We can’t lose them. Let’s go!” Grabbing the hands of Kokoa and a surprised Zukky, the excited 16th gen pulled them behind the oblivious couple.

And this is how Zukky found herself hiding behind a menu in a corner cafe. Her embarrassment was further enhanced by the nonchalant duo that were clearly spying on their Tokyo parents. Bowing her head, Zukky tried to sink into her seat to hide from the piercing gaze of the cafe manager who had been called down due to some “suspicious patrons.” Coughing nervously, she waved over a waitress and placed an order to avert their attention.

Meanwhile… the main cause of her embarrassment seems to be completely oblivious to the stares they were getting. Zun was typing rapidly on her phone, presumably texting someone? Or ones… Zukky opened up her phone to see the flooding messages from a chat she had long since muted. On the top, “Applemint Cupids'' could be clearly read.

Yamane Suzuha: OMG. They’re in a cafe rn! They just ordered drinks Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

Shinozaki Ayana: Σ(･口･) Didn’t they just order ice cream? They’re eating after dessert??

Okada Ayaka: Yea. Atrocious. How dare they eat ice cream before lunch. ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌

Shinozaki Ayana: Shush! I can smack you rn u know 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸. Wait! Zun-chan! You never mentioned what flavor they got!

Yamane Suzuha: Of course they got chocomint σ(≧ε≦ｏ) Yuiri-mama got the same as Na-papa!

“I…” Looking up, the other two seemed to have remembered Zukky was also with them and momentarily halted their stalking, waiting for Zukky to continue. “I’m… so glad I muted this chat.” (Zun-chan and Kokoa: (ノ｀Д´)ノ~┻━┻).

“That’s why you’re never on, Zukky-chan? We have to get them together! If we leave it to Yu-mama… They’re going to be old before they get anywhere!” 

A buzz interrupted their talk. 

Mukaichi Mion: Zun-chan! How did their movie date earlier go? I didn’t get to see the report of how it went before Ayanan spammed it out (੭ ˃̣̣̥ ㅂ˂̣̣̥)੭ु

“You guys spied on their movie date?!” Zukky gasped in disbelief. The expression (ヾ(´ﾟДﾟ｀;)ゝ) was enough to make them feel guilty about themselves. Avoiding Zukky’s gaze, Suzuha distracted herself by replying to the soukantoku. 

Yamane Suzuha: It was so cute! Yuiri-mama wouldn’t let Na-papa pay for anything and she sulked the whole way. Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ 

Mukaichi Mion: Σ(゜ロ゜;) Is Yuiri exhibiting her dom side? Yuutop?!

Yamane Suzuha: Yea! Then when Na-papa cried during the movie, Yuiri-mama patted her head so cutely. ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧ It’s a win for YuuNaa Nation guys! 

Nodding her head at the waitress, Zukky accepted her drink with a quiet thank you. The waitress threw a suspicious glance at the two furiously typing on their phone in front of her, so Zukky muttered a quiet apology as well before placing an order of drinks for them as well. Thanking the waitress again, she glanced back down at the exploding chat.

Kai Kokoa: OMG. THEY’RE HOLDING HANDS UNDER THE TABLE _(꒪ཀ꒪」∠)_

Yamane Suzuha: WHAT

Mukaichi Mion:WHAT

Okada Ayaka: WHAT

Shinozaki Ayana:wHaT

Zukky cautiously peaked at the table far in the corner of the cafe. The two lovebirds were indeed inconspicuously holding hands under the table, out of the view of everyone except the hawkeyes of their devoted cupids.

Okada Ayaka: RESPOND! gUYS WHaT hAPPenED

Shinozaki Ayana: TsuNDerE YUiRI HOlDInG hANdS IN pUBLiC?!

Yamauchi Mizuki: Senpais… why are you two typing like that…

Shinozaki Ayana: ZUKKY! Ur active?!

Yamane Suzuha: ThEY’rE HoLDiNg HANdS UnDER ThE TaBLE! (ヾﾉ꒪ཫ꒪ ) Oh right. Forgot to mention we dragged Zukky-chan since we saw her on the way. 

Okada Ayaka: Damn. When did our Yuiri grow up? Last time I saw her she was still a baby. ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚

Shinozaki Ayana: Well. Naachan is a smooth talker （￣へ￣）

Minegishi Minami: Is it jealousy I sense here? “ψ(｀∇´)ψ

Mukaichi Mion: Mii-chan! You’re here too? 

Minegishi Minami: I just got off work and the first thing I saw when I opened my phone was this group chat. （；¬＿¬) The spam here is no joke. 

Mukaichi Mion: It’s all Ayanan.

Okada Ayaka: ^^

Yamane Suzuha: ^^

Kai Kokoa:^^

Shinozaki Ayana: WHaT! (╬ಠ益ಠ)

Yamane Suzuha: WAIT! YUIRI-SAN IS GOING TO THE BATHROOM NOW! 

Having been so distracted by the chaos that is the Applemint group chat, Zukky had forgotten the original mission. Glancing over to the corner of the cafe, she saw Nana-san waving over the waitress and asking for a check. Without even checking her phone, she immediately knew where the buzzing originated from. Both Kokoa and Zun were typing furiously on their phone.

Yamane Suzuha: NANA-SAN IS PAYING. WHILE YUIRI-SAN IS IN THE RESTROOM. o(≧∇≦o)

Kai Kokoa: (۶ꈨຶꎁꈨຶ )۶ʸᵉᵃʰᵎ CHIVALRY AIN’T DEAD!

Minegishi Minami: I TAUGHT THIS CHILD! 

Shinozaki Ayana: HOW DOES YUIRI KEEP FALLING FOR THIS! Σ(꒪ȏ꒪)

Okada Ayaka: Cuz she’s a baka. 

Yamane Suzuha: Nana-san’s baka

Shinozaki Ayana: ADSDFDGERJK TRUTH!

Okada Ayaka: Σ(+Oдo;艸;)

The commotion from the squealing girls were starting to draw attention. Averting her gaze from the suspicious looks of the staff, Zukky looked across the cafe… to find herself making eye contact with Nana. Putting the credit card she had received back from the waitress inside her wallet, Nana stood up and silently made her way across the cafe. Her gaze remained glued to the table she was approaching. 

Zukky desperately tried to gain the attention of the oblivious duo who were still giggling over something they had seen on the group chat. 

“So this is why Zun-chan asked what we were doing today.” At the sound of the voice behind them, the daughter duo both froze. Making eye contact with Zukky across the table, the subtle nod she gave was enough to confirm their fears.

“N-Nana-san! We didn’t see you there! What a coincidence it is to see you here today. It must be destiny!” Suzuha tried to keep the forceful smile on her face natural.

“That wasn’t what your group chat messages said.” With a nearly imperceptible raise of her eyebrows, Nana-san managed to immediately draw an apology from Zun. 

“We’re sorry Nana-san!” 

“Just how long have you been standing there.” Kokoa stared unimpressed. 

“Kokoa-chan! We’re supposed to apologize right now and beg for forgiveness first! Think about what would happen if Yuiri-san finds out.” 

As if realizing their predicament, both Zukky and Kokoa immediately bowed their heads. “We’re very sorry Nana-san! Please don’t tell Yuiri-san!” 

Surprised, Nana shook her head, sighing. “If you guys were so scared of Yuuchan you shouldn’t have followed us. Especially you, Kokoa. What are you doing all the way in Shibuya.” 

Kokoa just scowled and turned away.

“... Ok. You’re still in your rebellious phase then. And you Zukky. I expected these two but even you joined them?” 

“I... “ Zukky felt conflicted. She didn’t know how to explain herself, so she just submitted to the easier path. “I’m sorry Nana-san.”

“Alright. You guys should go home soon. Yuuchan will be out soon. If she sees you here, she won’t be happy. And I’m not risking myself and saving you guys from a pissed off Yuuchan.” 

“Hai!” All three sighed in relief when Nana made her way back to her seat, giving them a backwards wave. 

Shinozaki Ayana: Oi! Are you guys ok? Why did you all stop responding?

Okada Ayaka: Oh s***. Did you guys get discovered?

Minegishi Minami: Σ(゜ロ゜;) Language! There r children on this chat!

Okada Ayaka: M sorry. ｍ（｡≧ _ ≦｡）ｍ

Shinozaki Ayana: WHAT. wAIT IS yUIRI READING THIS RN

Mukaichi Mion: OMG! Guys please tell me you didn’t get discovered!

Shinozaki Ayana: IF U DID, DONT HAND OVER YOUR PHONE!

Yamane Suzuha: We’re fine. Thx for asking. （；¬＿¬)

Yamane Suzuha: Nana-san found us tho. But she promised not to tell Yuiri-san so we’re good

Okada Ayaka: Omg. Thank god. Don’t want a pissed off Yuiri

Shinozaki Ayana: Yea. Imagine Yuiri finding out abt this group chat ━(◯Δ◯∥)━ン

“Naachan! You paid for it again?” An exasperated voice traveled across the cafe. Glancing up briefly, Zukky could see the pouting face of her team captain, glaring cutely down at the grinning Okada.

“Come on~ You being here with me is good enough for me. Does it really matter who pay?” The smiling Okada stood up and took her hand. Pulling the blushing Murayama, she tried to nonchalantly drag them towards the door. 

Zukky exhaled a sigh of relief when they arrived at the door, relieved at having escaped the wrath of a certain shy apple goddess. Looking down at her phone, she was prepared to report the good news when a certain message caught her eyes.

Shinozaki Ayana: Man. Naachan must be like “Does money matter? What’s mine is yours anyway.”

Looking up fearfully, Zukky realized belatedly that Zun too had just seen the message. Reaching across the table, Zukky was just short of covering Zun’s mouth when a screech erupted. Zukky froze, making eye contact with Kokoa who was caught off guard by the scream. The fearful look that entered the younger’s eyes told her everything she needed to know.

“Zun-chan. Zukky-chan. Kokoa-chan. What are all of you doing here?” The emotionless voice behind her was scarier than if someone had yelled at her. Slowly turning around, Zukky was met by the blank face of her captain… and a facepalming Okada Nana not far behind. 

“Yuiri-san… Hi?” Zukky widened her eyes to pull off an innocent look. “It’s nice to see you here?” 

“Why does it sound like you’re asking me?” The unimpressed look from Yuiri sent goosebumps down Zukky’s arm. Shooting a desperate look at Nana-san for help, she was dejected when the Okada quickly averted her eyes, a clear sign that they were on their own.

That’s when help came from an unexpected place. “Ano… Miss...es. You are disturbing the other customers, so I’m afraid we’re going to have to ask you guys to leave.” The manager stepped up and interrupted the scolding that the three would’ve received. Sighing in relief, all three only had one thought in mind. ‘I’m going to leave a huge tip next time I come to this cafe.’

Quickly paying for their drinks, the three stood up and walked out to where the older two were waiting. Just when Yuiri-san looked like she was about to say something, another voice spoke up. 

“Actually, it looks like it’s about to rain. How about all of you stay over at my place for tonight. I won’t feel right letting all of you go home by yourself in the rain.”

Eyes glistening with tears, the three weren’t sure how to respond. On one hand, Nana-san had saved them from a scolding just now. On the other… they’re now stuck in a house with YuuNaa and who knows what kind of punishment awaits them once Yuiri-san gets a chance to talk. 

Omake:  
The three of them sat stone still in Nana-san’s living room as the two older members prepared dinner. Their attempts to offer help had been met with stone cold stares from Yuiri-san and the three had obediently sat down quietly.

The group chat had continued to flood with unread messages from their senior, but the three knew that the constant buzzing and the discovery of such a chat will not help their chances of survival. All three had mutually agreed to mute the group chat, at least until they made it out of here. 

The three involuntarily flinched at the sound of someone’s phone buzzing, but it turns out just be Nana-san’s. Sighing in relief, the three had just begun to relax when another buzz rang out. Jumping up in fright, Zun quickly covered her mouth before any sound could come out and draw the attention of the passive aggressive goddess. 

Apologizing quietly, Zukky pulled out her phone to see a stream of messages from Hattsu.

Hattsu: ZUKKY! 

What is this I c on gc!

You went and stalked YuuNaa-san without me?! (╬ಠ益ಠ)

I DIDNT KNOW U WERE INTERESTED IN THIS! ✧*。ヾ(｡>﹏<｡)ﾉﾞ✧*。

Where r u guys rn?

Did u guys actually get caught? 

OMG. DONT TELL ME UR AT YUUNAA-SAN’S HOUSE RN .( ̵˃﹏˂̵ )

I wanna go!! ლ(｡-﹏-｡ ლ)

“Hattsu is sharp.” Zun murmured.

“She can trade places with me.” Kokoa muttered bitterly. “I should’ve stayed in Setouchi today.”

“On the bright side. You can brag to Yumirin-san when you get back.” Zukky suggested quielty, trying to cheer up Kokoa.

“Yea. Only if we make it out of here alive.”

“Do you think they’re poisoning our food right now?” Zun worriedly peeked at the kitchen. 

“We… should be fine. I think.”

“Wait. Can they even cook?!”

"I want to go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This felt like I wrote it when I was half drunk lol. But honestly the first draft was worse. I was probably wasted when I wrote that (Jk, I'm underage). Sorry this took so long. I'll probably disappear for awhile. Schools gone but exams aren't so I'll probably spend time studying for my exams (˃̥̥ω˂̥̥̥)


End file.
